


Red Paper Cranes

by Tilting_the_Hourglass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, mostly all fluff, paper cranes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilting_the_Hourglass/pseuds/Tilting_the_Hourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was always the same for Eren Jaeger. Every day was the same routine of waking up, school, riding the bus home, homework, sleeping, and repeat. He regarded his life as normal but boring. Dreadfully boring. One day was different though. One rainy day in April, Eren walked into his chemistry class for eighth hour, just like usual, only to be greeted with the sight of something out of place. There was a medium sized red paper crane with writing on its wing perched on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fluffy fic that I've written and published, so I hope you like it ^_^

Life was always the same for Eren Jaeger. Every day was the same routine of waking up, school, riding the bus home, homework, sleeping, and repeat. He regarded his life as normal but boring. Dreadfully boring. One day was different though. One rainy day in April, Eren walked into his chemistry class for eighth hour, just like usual, only to be greeted with the sight of something out of place. There was a medium sized red paper crane with writing on its wing perched on his desk.  
It’s your aliveness, your enthusiasm for live and the lives of others, that makes you so amazing ~A<3  
The brunet blushed at the cute message that was written on the crane. Casting glances around, the boy looked around the classroom to see who could have left this on his desk, but found that no one was in the room. Eren quickly tucked the crane into his pocket, a faint blush remaining as he sat down and got ready for the lesson.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Eren continued to find a paper crane with a new message written on the wing every day when he walked into chemistry. Some of the messages were more uplifting, while some were a bit flirtier. Chemistry class became the part of the day that he looked forward to the most (besides pelting Jean with dodge balls in gym). The green eyed boy loved receiving the paper cranes made out of the same red paper but with a different note every day.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Eren walked into his chemistry class after getting into a fight with Jean in the hallway again.  
“Damned horseface, always hitting on my sister. Can’t he take a fuckin’ hint?” The teen muttered to himself as he set down his back and took his seat. He looked at his desk to find the usual red paper crane balanced on his desk, waiting for him to read the note on its little red wing.  
I really like you… ~A <3  
A bright red blush overtook Eren’s face as he slipped the crane in his pocket.  
“I wish I know who wrote these ‘cuz that was really adorable…” Eren muttered to himself, blush still evident on his face. Little did the red-faced brunet know, there was a blond sitting in the corner looking at him, who muttered back.  
“I think you’re adorable too.”  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

On the way to his chemistry class, Eren heard crying and cruel laughter coming from a nearby classroom. Curiously, he followed the sound into one of the few unused classrooms in the school, to find something he probably wasn’t supposed to see. The boy was confronted with the sight of a group of boys surrounding a smaller boy, repeatedly and viciously beating him and laughing out malicious insults to the small boy in the center of the human circle. Eren rushed forward, vision going red with rage.   
“Hey assholes! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He yelled as he pushed aside a tan boy who seemed to be the leader in this brutal bunch.  
Jean Kirschtein whipped around, being pulled by Eren, away from beating the defenseless boy. “No, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? You have no business in this.” Jean spat at the brunet.  
Jean started to turn back to beat on the boy more, until he felt something connect with his face painfully, pushing him back onto his butt. He looked up to see Eren with a huge smirk on his face.  
“You better wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Jaeger.” Jean growled.  
“You deserved that horseface. You have no reason to attack this guy. I mean really what did he even do to you?”  
Jean sat on the ground, speechless before replying what he knew would piss of Eren the most.  
“I just wanted to beat someone up. He just had the bad luck of being an easy target.” He said, leering up at Eren.  
Eren suddenly attacked the boy on the floor. They exchanged punches, both trying to gain some sort of advantage over the other. Jean’s group stopped attacking the boy to watch the exchange between Jean and Eren. The boy curled up on the floor, previously being assaulted, noticed that his attackers were preoccupied watching the fight between their leader and the boy who interrupted their attack. He scooted into a corner with tears streaming down his face, as far away as he could get while he was still in so much pain.  
Eren eventually managed to beat Jean and ended up with only a busted lip, a few scratches, and a few places that he knew were going to be bruised. Jean, embarrassed about his defeat, called his posse to come with him as he walked out of the classroom. Once they had all cleared out of the room, Eren noticed a figure curled up under a desk in the corner. He walked over to the boy and crouched down so the brunet could see him better. A blond head turned to face Eren after noticing his presence. Eren saw the boy shaking, tears still streaming down his face in a steady flow.  
“Don’t worry. Those guys are gone and I’m not gonna hurt you.” The green eyed boy said, flashing a grin.  
The boy with the blond hair seemed to calm down a bit, so Eren decided that it would be okay to stand up and extend a hand out to the boy still on the floor. Tentatively looking up at the hand outstretched before him, the blond hesitated a moment before accepting the help up. Eren pulled him up and realized that he was about 3 inches taller than the blond standing in front of him. The brunet looked down and assessed the boy before him. He had medium length blond hair with bangs across the front, beautiful blue eyes that were clear and deep and the ocean, and unblemished pale-ish skin, now marked up from the previous attack on him.  
“Do I know you? You look familiar.” Eren asked, not being able to hold back his curiosity.  
“Well we are in the same chemistry class.” Replied the blue eyed boy.  
“Oh yeah! You’re the really quite guy who sits in the corner!”  
“Yeah that’s me…” The blond whispered. “Thank you for saving me.” He added with a slight blush.  
“It was no big deal.” He said as he flashed a sparkling grin.  
Suddenly the bell signaling that eighth hour had started rung loudly throughout the school.  
“We should get going.” Eren stated.  
The blond nodded in agreement before going to retrieve his bag from where the bullies had thrown it.  
“Hey what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking? Mine’s Eren.”  
The blond stopped and turned towards Eren.  
“My name is Armin.”  
“Cool name.” Eren said with a smile.  
“Thank you.” The blush returned to Armin’s cheeks in a faint pink dust.  
Armin grabbed his half opened book bag and slung it over his shoulder, not noticing that something had fallen out. Eren bent over and picked up the dropped object. Once he got a good look at it in his hand, he realized that it was exactly the same as the paper cranes left on his desk in chemistry. The crane was folded using the same red paper, in the same neat way, with the same handwriting on the wing, and the same signature of ~A <3.  
“Hey Armin!”  
The blue eyed boy turned around to see his crane in Eren’s hand. Not knowing what to do, he froze.  
“Are you the one who makes these cranes and puts them on my desk in chemistry?” Eren questioned with a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.  
Armin’s face turned a deep red before he managed to squeak out a faint “yes.”  
Eren’s face lit up. “That’s so cool! Can you teach me?!”  
“Uh umm sure… When?”  
“Why not now?”  
“But we’re late for class!”  
“So? We’re already late so we might as well be even later.”  
“Okay I’ll teach you.”  
Eren let out a small chuckle of happiness before sitting on the floor where Armin was already getting out red origami paper. Armin went through the process of making a paper crane, step by step with Eren until they had both completed their paper cranes. Armin’s crane was neat and perfect, while Eren’s was a bit sloppy, but still recognizable.  
“Do you have a pen I can use?” Eren asked  
Armin pulled a purple pen out of his bag and handed it over to Eren who promptly started scribbling on his newly made crane before handing both the pen and the crane to Armin. The blond noticed writing on the wing of Eren’s sloppy crane.  
Will you go out with me? ~Eren Jaeger <3  
A deep red blush overtook Armin’s face.  
“Your face is the same color as the crane!” Eren exclaims with a laugh, only making Armin’s blush deeper.  
Armin took the pen and started writing on his own crane before handing the crane to Eren with a new message on it.  
Yes I will go out with you ~A <3  
Eren tackled Armin in a huge hug.  
“I’m so glad I found out who made me those cranes.” Eren said contently.  
“Me too.” Armin replied softly.  
The bell rang signaling the end of school.  
Armin and Eren walked out of the unused classroom, hand in hand, happy with life and where the paper cranes had led them.  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Armin continued to leave Eren paper cranes in chemistry, and as Eren started to improve at making the paper cranes, he started to leave some for Armin too. The paper cranes had started as cute messages from an unknown crush, and had turned into affectionate messages passed between two teens, full of love. It may not have been the expected outcome, but both Eren and Armin were happy that it ended up this way.


End file.
